Chimera
by BlueHarlequin
Summary: The dictionary defines chimera as "an illusion or fabrication of the mind." Spencer Reid could only describe what happened to him as thus. Tobias Hankel x Spencer Reid warnings inside. (censored version)


Chimera

Author: BlueHarlequin

Disclaimer: Nothing of Criminal Minds belongs to me; this is not for profit. No copyright infringement intended.

Warnings: graphic sex between men, non-con or dub-con depending on how you see it, drug use.

A/N: unbeta'd. Please be kind. Updates are always posted in my profile. Feel free to PM me with comments or leave a review, I love hearing from ya'll! Due to some of the site requirements there are some alternate avenues to access my writing posted in my profile as well. **All the uncensored content is on my blog or the other fiction site.**

A/N+: Spoilers for episode 2.15 "Revelations." Non-con or dub-con, maybe some triggers. I got thoroughly plastered so that I could relate to the state Reid was in.

Tobias Hankel x Spencer Reid

Summary: The dictionary defines chimera as "an illusion or fabrication of the mind." Spencer Reid could only describe what happened to him as thus.

* * *

Reid had never told any of the team. He could barely believe it happened himself, if it had happened at all. He had a hard time wrapping his mind around it as it was. It was almost if it was a dream. "_Wait"_ he thought "_shouldn't I be thinking nightmare?"_ Tobias wanted to comfort him, had kept sobbing "_I'm sorry,"_ over and over to him. At first he pleaded for his captor not to give it to him. The loss of control along with the possibilities of what could happen to him while he was under the influence horrified him. Then came the pain, his head throbbed and his arms strained, cuffed to the front of the chair. The next time the insidious poison had been offered he didn't protest. He tried to talk him into saving them. The drug had made it easy to get lost in the memories of his childhood. A little bite on his arm, then the slow honeyed warmth spread through his body. He had been relaxed and the euphoric high confused his emotions. The camera was turned off and Tobias had been in charge. He took Spencer's restraints off after dosing him up. Tobias lowered him onto the floor and put the young profiler's head in his lap. Spencer could feel Tobias stroking his hair, murmuring to him that he safe and could rest for the moment. He felt too good; the hand in his hair and the other resting on his face was warm and soothing. He could feel the room tilt softly with every movement he made. It was not unlike being drunk; it just felt _more._

His arm came up, almost of its own volition, and he felt the man above him sigh as his hand caressed the killer's face. Reid smiled lazily as Tobias pulled him closer. He could feel air between them grow warm as their lips hovered inches apart. Reid didn't know who moved first, perhaps they closed the distance at the same time; it really didn't matter as their lips came together in a soft kiss that was terrifying as it was wonderful. _"What AM I doing?"_ he thought. Tobias pulled back first, looking at Reid with a mixture of surprise and bewilderment. Despite Reid's mental faculties being severely impaired by the Dilaudid he was able to see the moment the other man's expression changed to hunger and want. For some reason he wasn't scared, instead the look enflamed him. His body felt light and too warm, the cool hands removing his clothes causing him to shiver. Spencer couldn't really classify himself as a participant, he wanted to move but his body wasn't obeying him. He felt like he was watching everything happen from outside of himself.

He moaned softly as Tobias mapped out his body with his hands and mouth. The killer's teeth scraped over his collarbone and trailed down over his nipples. Tobias closed his mouth over them and sucked attentively. The sensations were too much for Reid and he began to whimper pitifully.

* * *

**Due to Fanfiction Admin this portion of the story has been censored for explicit content.**

**Full version available on the other links provided in my profile.**

* * *

Warm lips brushed over his in a chaste kiss. His last thought before he passed out and the blackness claimed him was, _"I just lost my virginity to a serial killer."_

Reid woke up to the hard surface of the chair. He was sitting in front of the camera cuffed and clothed as before. His head throbbed and his mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. There was no evidence that he had ever moved since the last dose of Dilaudid was given to him. He could still feel the residual effects of the drug but his mind was clear enough to see Tobias was not in charge anymore. Terror filled him as he realized Garcia had just pissed off 'Charles' with her virus message ...

* * *

Reid didn't notice as Aaron Hotchner stood at the door to the conference room watching him. He sat looking over the latest pictures of their UnSub's victims. Reid really wasn't concentrating; instead he was trying to fight the overwhelming need to dose himself. Spencer closed his eyes and tried to reason to himself that he was addicted to the feeling the drug gave him and not the memory the drug brought with it. Looking up from the photos, the young agent's breath hitched as he caught the look of concern on his superior's face. He had never told any of the team, even for him it would remain the construct of a drug induced delirium. But maybe one day he could replace that memory and he knew that he had a family that would help him try.

* * *

Fin

Please review, thank you!


End file.
